


i want to watch the universe expand

by TheDeviantSentByJericho



Category: The Hug Wizard - Fandom, The Hug Wizard RPF
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Drabble, Eldritch, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Immortality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:43:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeviantSentByJericho/pseuds/TheDeviantSentByJericho
Summary: the hug wizard is old.
Kudos: 1





	i want to watch the universe expand

The Hug Wizard was old.

Stars had coalesced and crumbled to dust within his lifetime, he had seen life evolve a million and one precious times over, tragedy and euphoria were no strangers to him. He had seen so much of time and space that he knew the concepts as fallible, illusionary, more relative than any mortal guessed.

So in all that time, he had suffered. He had seen the worst reality could offer a hundred times over- but he had seen the best as well.

He saw the best in the universe, and he shared it with a hug.


End file.
